Rise Of The High School
by roxan1930
Summary: North, Sandy, Tooth and Aster are four friends but their lives change when the new student Jack Frost joins their class. They decide to try and be his friends but he acts cold and distant to them. What is so fifferent about him? Has Jack/Tooth in it.


**I have already read some stories where the guardians go to high school instead of like they are in the movie and I can't get enough of those kind of fics. In fact, I can't get enough of those kind of fics in any kind of movie, cartoon, book or anything else. That's why I decided to finally make a high school fic of my own. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. TT_TT**

**Rise Of The High School**

**Chapter 1**

Jack sighed as he looked up at the dreaded building he was about to enter.

It was a building that visited every teenager in their worst nightmares and at night when it was empty it looked like a haunted house.

It was a high school.

Today was Jack's first day and he wanted nothing more then to turn around and walk away but he knew he just could not do that.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his blue hoodie over his head and he walked to the door and entered the building.

When he was inside he saw all kinds of other teenagers walking through the halls, searching for something in the lockers or just catch up with their friends.

Some kids stopped what hey were doing and turned to stare at him.

Jack sighed again.

He _hated_ having to be the new kid.

He was about to join the kids that were al busy in their second year of high school.

Sure, school had started at least two months ago but that was the point of being new.

You were the only one that walked into the building for the first time while even the first year students had gotten a little used to it already.

Out of his pocket Jack fished a paper with some information about him on it wich he had to bring to the help-desk.

The only problem was that it wasn't something in clear view when you stood by the entrance of the school.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find the help-desk?" Jack asked a random guy that walked by but he simply ignored Jack.

Not really caring about it Jack tried the same with a girl but she too ignored him.

It went on like that for a while with Jack trying to get any attention and ask for directions but everyone ignored him.

"At the end of the hall you take a right turn and it's then the second door on your left." a voice suddenly said from behind Jack but when he turned around there was nobody.

Shrugging it off he did as the voice had told him and sure enough he found the help-desk.

When he handed the paper over he got his schedule and he was escorted to his first class wich was a homeroom class.

Inside were kids talking happily with eachother.

In the middle of the room sat a small group of four kids that from the all the kids in the entire school stood out the most who were also talking together.

The reason they stood out was because of their personalties that most people found weird and their looks.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news? A new kid is joining today." a boy with a australian accent said.

He had a slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and bronze collered hair that hovered a inch above his shoulders.

He wore a baggy dark brown cargo pants, a green tank top with a orange lining by the neck and arm-holes and a light brown picture of Australia on it, black combat boots and he had a green bandana wrapped around his head in the same color of green as his top was.

He also had a nice muscled built.

All in all did he look a lot like a street-fighter but when you got to know him you found out he wasn't anything like those guys.

His name was Aster Bunnymund.

"Yes, I have seen him asking around for directions. I told him where to go to but I told him from behind and left right away because I was in a hurry so I'm afraid I won't be able to give details." a huge boy that towered over everyone and somehow managed to look overweight and muscled at the same time said in a russian accent.

He had back hair that reached his ears and blue eyes.

He wore a black pants, a red sweater and big black boots.

His name was Nicholas St. Nardin but he made everyone call him North.

"Well, whoever he is, I hope he joins our class. That way we might get a new friend." the only girl in the group chirped.

She had long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but she had one lock in the middle that was painted blonde and she had voilet eyes.

She wore a green and blue dress that was longer in the back, a blue legging and blue high heeled schoes.

She wore a lot of jewelry too, bracelets, necklaces and earrings that were all gold.

She had a lot of make-up on her face and if any other girl would try it, that girl would and up looking redicilous but the girl we're talking about made it look like she barely wore anything.

The thing that everyone _did_ think was a little to much was her bright pink eye-shadow.

Her name was Toothiana Flossy but everyone called her Tooth for short.

The boy that was sitting next to her nodded his head and grinned in agreement.

He had golden eyes and gold spiky hair.

He wasn't as tall as most kids his age but he learned to live wit hit a long time ago.

He wore a brown pants, a white shirt and brown shoes and just to make sure he didn't look boring to others he had a golden glittery scarf around his neck that looked really good on him while it made other guys look girly.

His name was Sanderson ManSnoozie but everyone called him Sandy.

Then the door of the classroom opened and the teacher walked inside.

It was everyone's favorite teacher Mr Moon but he allowed them to call him Manny.

"Class, I'm sure some of you have heard about a new student starting on this school today." he started.

That caused everyone to start talking at once, some rubbing in that they were right about the matter, others were asking eachother about it in confusion and some were just chattering excitely.

"Alright, everyone quiet down a little!" Manny laughed as he clapped his hands and the class went silent right away.

When he was the center of attention again he said "We are very lucky because the new student will be joining _our_ class! Please welcome… Jack Frost!"

At that the door opened and Jack walked in, looking around nervously.

At seeing the boy in his blue hoodie, brown pants and white sneackers **(A/N: I know Jack doesn't wear shoes but it's something you have to do in High School)** with his pale skin on his hands everyone went silent and stared, caused Jack to shift uncomfortably.

"Jack they're staring like that to get a better look at you. Would you please remove your hood so we can see your face and hair?" Manny asked gently and sighing Jack did as he was asked, earning himself a bunch of gasps from the other students.

Without his hood covering his head everyone was able to see his extremely pale face, his stunning bright blue eyes and what caught most attention was his snowy white hair.

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself, Jack?" Manny asked.

"No, not really." Jack said with a shrug.

"Well, in that case, we hope you will feel home soon enough with us." Manny said as he placed a hand on his new student's shoulder.

At that some kids started clapping.

Aster made a annoyed face, Tooth swooned with a dreamy look in her eyes along with most of the other girls, Sandy smiled brightly and held a thumps-up above his head and North was clapping the loudest from anyone in the whole class.

**End Chapter 1**

**I know this was probably pretty boring to all of you but it's just my first chapter fort his story and I'll be working on making it better. I hope you will review and read the rest of this story and then my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
